happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Sucker for Love Part 1
A Sucker for Love is an Valentine's Day Special episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This episode is the first of the two parter, the fourth of the third season, and fifty-eighth overall. Plot and Pop fight over the lollipop.]] Pop gives a large lollipop to Cub, who thanks Pop and begins licking it. As Pop walks away, a jittery and giggling Nutty enters the scene and spots Cub's treat. All of a sudden, Nutty daydreams of himself in a meadow, laughing and spinning around with the lollipop in a loving way. He rushes over and takes the candy from Cub, who begins crying. Alerted by his son's cries of distress, Pop hurries back and fights over possession of the lollipop with Nutty. After a short struggle of tugging on the lollipop, they both let go of the lollipop at the same time, causing it to fly away and land on and get stuck onto Cub's face. 's immediate karma after stealing candy.]] Pop pulls the lollipop off but ends up tearing Cub's face off and sending the lollipop flying into the air. As Pop picks up a crying Cub and runs off to find help, Nutty goes after the flying lollipop. He attempts to make a diving catch, but he just misses it as it falls off a cliff. Nutty sadly walks away, but he perks up when he sees a gumball machine. He now imagines himself spinning around in a meadow holding the gumball machine. He daydreams again about himself getting to second base with the machine in a movie theater by putting his arm around the machine and jiggling the coin knob. Finally, he sees himself entering a house with the machine in his arms, with him wearing a top hat and the machine wearing a bridal veil. Back in reality, he rushes over and puts a coin in the machine. The machine doesn't dispense a gumball, however, and Nutty anxiously begins shaking it. When nothing comes out, he smashes the glass bowl of the machine with a garbage can. He scoops up some gumballs and glass shards that now litter the ground and begins chewing both, badly cutting his gums and teeth as he chews. He blows a bubble, but when it pops all over his head, glass shards get embedded in his face and he screams in pain. In the next scene, The Mole, a paramedic, is seen putting one last adhesive bandage on Nutty's already bandaged and stitch-covered face. Though Nutty looks sad, he again perks up when he sees a heart-shaped box of chocolates in a candy store window. To be continued... Moral "Take the bitter with the sweet!" Injuries #The skin of Cub's face gets ripped off when the lollipop stuck on his face gets torn off by Pop. #Nutty chews gum mixed with glass shards and blows a bubble which pops on his face, stabbing it with the shards. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 4''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''0 *Total Rate: 100% Destruction *Nutty breaks a gumball machine with a trash can. Goofs #The Mole has more of an appearing role since he only appears in one shot at the ending. #In the beginning of the episode, one of Pop's feet are brown. His foot changes to its accurate color after he taps Nutty's shoulder. ##While Pop is looking at the audience his left foot is brown, but when he turns away from Cub his right foot and hand is brown. #In the beginning, Pop is looking out at the audience instead of Cub. #The lollipop and all day sucker on Nutty's head occasionally switch places. #In some scenes, Nutty's pupil in his lazy eye remains still and within the center like his normal eye. #The candy cane on Nutty's chest occasionally changes directions. #The all day sucker disappears once during the lollipop fight scene. #The stick to Nutty's lollipop isn't visible from the back of his head when he sees Cub's lollipop fall down the cliff. #The bubble Nutty blew should have popped, since it had shards of glass in it. It didn't pop, however, until it was very big. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Valentine's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Nutty Category:2008 Episodes Category:No Deaths Category:Two-Parter Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes